(Supported by the NIH/NCRR/P41 RR 01219 grant) The IVEM website was developed to compliment the mailed-in grid program, and otherwise promotes the availability of the instrument. The website provides immediate access to images on the IVEM, feedback between the remote user and the microscope operator, and methods to survey the specimen remotely. The website does not provide remote control of the microscope, which is not practical with the Internet bandwidth available to most users at present. However, we include remote readout of the microscope stage position, which is useful for specimen grid mapping. Images are captured by the slow-scan CCD camera (part of the Teitz system used for automated tomography), converted to a reduced-size, compressed, web-compatible image format, and put onto the web page. The x-y stage position of each image is indicated in it's file name, and can be shown graphically at the remote site. A used SGI workstation was purchased, and the filesystem of the Tietz computer was crossmounted so images could be written directly to the SGI. A C-program was written for the SGI to compress and convert the images, and to automatically adjust the contrast for optimum display of the images on the webpages. The first use of IVEM televiewing for an outside user was with Dr. Nabeel Yaseen (see CS project). The webpages can be viewed at: www.wadsworth.org/ivem/index.html